


SSCL

by DeoGenoCider, neoclassicalwords



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cunnilingus, Demisexual Brooke Lohst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Pegging, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeoGenoCider/pseuds/DeoGenoCider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoclassicalwords/pseuds/neoclassicalwords
Summary: In which Brooke Lohst pegs Rich Goranski.





	SSCL

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost on another site.

Surprisingly enough, the food court at RU was a pretty decent meeting spot. A good amount of students met up there, but not enough to the point that it was too crowded, or that you had to constantly worry about someone overhearing you. Brooke was currently waiting for a certain someone's class to end, sitting at one of the open tables in the lounge and sipping a can of V8 (she even brought her own straw to use). A few minutes had passed, and Brooke, being her impatient self, took out her phone.

[Chocolate Chip Brookie] Wya???

[Rich Bitch] Uhh in line starved after that crazy lecture

Rich looked around the food court, tray in his hands. He got a sandwich and some chips, then scoured the room for her.

[Rich Bitch] wbu?

[Chocolate Chip Brookie] One of the tables. See me?

Brooke scanned the room, spotting Rich just leaving the line and waving at him in an 'over here!' gesture.

He noticed her and waved back, coming over and sitting across from her. "Hi," Rich greeted, opening his bag. He popped a chip in his mouth. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Invasive Question Poll," Brooke answered, smiling mischievously. She stole a chip from him before continuing. "How about it?"

"Question me." Rich grinned, nodding. "I'm down with whatever, Brooke."

"Perfect. And, before you ask- I didn't come up with these." Brooke took a swig of her drink before pushing it aside, pulling up the notes on her phone. "Question one: What’s your biggest sexual fear?"

"Uh... Sexual fear? Is it, like, being afraid of something? 'Cause, like, I'm afraid of clowns, but I wouldn't be afraid of a clown fucking me. Depends on the clown."

Brooke snorted, taking note. "I think it's asking what you're afraid of happening during sex."

"Uh... I'm afraid of dying during sex because that would be a mood killer." He sipped some water, crunching another chip.

"I mean, yeah. That would do it." She nodded, moving on. "Alright: When did you-" Brooke couldn't finish the question, giggling, "When did you start having sexy thoughts, and what prompted them?"

"Uh, thirteen. Why did I start having sexy thoughts? ...Boobs," Rich said seriously, clenching his fist dramatically.

"Thirteen, boobs. Got it." She didn't quiet her giggling, moving on. "Weirdest thing you've done in front of a mirror?"

"Jerked off." He shrugged. "Wanted to see what it looked like."

"Makes sense. Kind of disappointing your answer wasn't 'flirt with yourself'." She grinned. "What did you think about the last time you got off?"

"Uh. Good question." Rich leaned back in his chair, chugging his water. "Thought about nothing. I just did it."

"You can just _do_ that?" Brooke asked, giving him a look of disbelief. "Wow."

"It was morning wood. I was already hard, so." He shrugged.

"Unbelievable." She shook her head. "Alright... Favorite sex toy. Hypothetical, or from experience."

"Dude, team dildo all the way." Rich grinned, offering her the bag of chips. He chomped into his sandwich.

She hummed thoughtfully. "Okay, that might answer this next question, but- How do you really feel about anal? Receiving."

"Dude. _Dude_. There's nothing like it. Feels great."

"Good to know..." Brooke smiled wider. She finished taking her notes before taking another chip. "Alright, we're done here."

"So, what were the questions for?" Rich raised an eyebrow. "Gonna gossip about my team dildo status?" He teased, nudging her. 

"Well," she said, smiling cheekily, "there was something I had in mind. Something I wanted to try."

His mouth fell open a moment, cheeks warm. Then, Rich coughed, smiling. "Yeah? When?"

"I'm free whenever," she hummed, placing her elbow on the table and resting her chin in her hand.

"So, like... Now? Is now a good time?" He finished his sandwich, taking his tray to the trash. 

Brooke finished off the chips, standing. "Now is a _great_ time."

"Cool. Are we going to your dorm?" He put his tray down in the collection area, pointing to the exit.

"Yep!" She collected her things, leading him off toward her dorm building. "C'mon."

Rich followed eagerly, grinning at her. "I'm excited," he admitted. "Um, besides probably destroying my ass tonight, what's up?"

"Not much." She stretched her arms above her head. "I needed something to do tonight that wasn't window shopping."

"So, you're gonna... do something to my... ass." He flushed.

"Well, yeah." Brooke grinned. "I mean, what else am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno." Rich stared at his feet, stretching.

She laughed, taking her lanyard and keying them into her dorm building.

"How's your project going, by the way?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"It's hell, as always. Don't touch the sewing stuff," she reminded as they got to her room. "I haven't even started the essay for it..."

Rich sat on her bed once they were inside. She kicked her shoes off at the door, stripping away her jacket and taking her hair down. He took off his hoodie and shoes.

"Alright," she chirped, ducking down to retrieve something from under her bed. "So, I'm pegging you. Cool? Cool."

"Super cool. The coolest. Rad." Rich pulled off his shirt, tossing everything to one side of the room before starting on his belt. Brooke followed suit, everything except her underwear falling into a pile with Rich's clothes. Once he got everything off, he laid down. "So, how are we doing this?"

She found her lube, tossing it to him. "Wanna prep?" she asked, plopping back down onto the bed.

"Sure. Do you peg everyone, or am I just special?" Rich grinned, squirting it onto his fingers. He planted his feet flat on the bed, stroking his entrance.

"Maybe you're special," she said sweetly, eyeing him up. "Something I wanted to try out."

"Uh-huh," he grunted, slipping two fingers into himself. Rich moved them carefully in tiny circles, slowly opening himself up. After a little while, he pushed in a third sopping with lube, spreading them to show off.

"Wow." Brooke sighed softly, watching him with a hungry expression as she started to wiggle off her bra and shimmy out of her underwear. She tossed both garments aside, picking up the toy she planned on using.

Rich watched her quietly, licking his lips. He fit a fourth in for a moment just in case, then pulled his hand free and wiped it off on his thigh. "I like your pink dick, B."

"Thanks," she replied, flattered, as she went about putting the toy on. "This was a great find. Everything else I was looking at was, like, _stupidly_ ugly."

"Yeah. The skin colored ones look really fuckin' weird. The ones that look crazy somehow look, like... _better_ , y'know?"

She nodded in agreement, pushing her hair out of her face and crawling closer to him. "This one's curved, too. Should be fun for you."

"Ohh, curved? Man, I'm so lucky." Rich grinned. "How do you want me? On my back? On all fours? In your lap?"

"Is missionary too basic for you?" Brooke got between his legs, smoothing her palms up against his thighs.

"Definitely not." Rich's toes curled. He looked up at her. "I might hold onto you a little. Just warning you."

"I can deal." Brooke shrugged, hands stopping at his hips. "Ready to do this?" she asked, grinning cockily.

"Hella ready." He wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Let the fucking commence."

She snorted, lining the toy up with his entrance and pushing into him. "You gotta remember that I can't actually feel much of what's going on down there, so. Tell me if it feels bad."

"Gotcha, Brookie." Rich nodded, taking deep breaths. "Whoa, this toy's bigger than the ones I usually take."

"I was hoping it would be," she answered, licking her lips as she grabbed onto his legs to pull him a bit closer.

Rich drew in a shaky breath, trying to relax. "What? Why's that?"

"Eh... Personal accomplishment?" Brooke shrugged, moving to thumb at the base of the toy, where they connected, after getting it into him.

He glanced down, following her finger with his eyes. "Fuck," he mumbled. "You always have the best ideas."

She grinned at that, holding his thighs and pulling back slowly to give an experimental thrust. "It's fun, seeing your reactions, too."

Rich let out a sharp breath, staring at her. "Yeah?" He stuck his tongue out to make her laugh.

"Mhmm." Brooke leaned in closer, bumping noses with him and playfully kissing his tongue. "They're always so left-field."

He flushed, chuckling. "I try to be outrageous."

"I know." She laughed, pushing forward into him again. "Everything alright down there?"

"Fuck- mmhm. Everything's, ah..." He wet his lips. "Hunky-dory."

"Hunky-dory," she echoed him, giggling uncontrollably.

"What?" Rich whined, shifting his hips.

"Just funny. I should be used to this from you by now, shouldn't I?" she snickered, rolling her hips forward again.

He choked on a moan. "Uh, def- duh. You should. You're- shit, you're having too much fun with this."

"That's the point, Richie," she hummed, giving a light squeeze to his thigh.

Rich shuddered, face in her shoulder. "Jus' sayin'."

"Uh-huh." She grinned wickedly, hands traveling down to the back of his knees to adjust his legs.

"But- damn, you're, uh, seriously into this. It's hot." He curled his toes tightly.

"Well I wanted to try it for a reason." She scoffed playfully, pulling back and rocking into him quickly.

" _Ohfuck_ ," he whined, trying to rock back into her thrusts. "Oh, fuck, oh, fuck- Brooke."

"Mm." Brooke buried his face in the junction of Rich's neck and shoulder, grinning devilishly against his skin. "Yeah?"

"Fuuuuuck," he hissed. "Come on. Please."

"Please what?" she asked, pressing their hips flush together. In lieu of a response, Rich's mouth fell open in a silent gasp, hips bucking. "Ooh. Did I find it?" she asked excitedly, adjusting against him. He nodded, mouth dry all of a sudden. His forehead was sweaty.

She lifted her head from Rich's neck to look down at him, watching with almost an awed expression as she thrusted into him.

 

Rich stared at her, whining lowly. His hips beared down on the dildo, clenching up occasionally. He mumbled a long list of curses under his breath.

She smiled at him, rocking forward a bit harder. "Gonna come, Richie?"

"Ah- mm-" When his mouth failed him, he settled for nodding quickly, moving a hand to fist his dick.

Noticing this, Brooke lightly batted his hand out of the way, replacing it with her own.

Rich's back arched. After rocking back on the dildo once or twice, he came in Brooke's hand with a dry sob.

She rolled her thumb over his tip a few times, eventually drawing her hand back and licking her fingers clean after pulling out of him.

Rich wet his lips, finally getting his voice back a couple minutes later. "Hey," he muttered, scooting closer to her. "Heyyy." Rich cupped her through the harness. 

"Heyyy," she giggled back, hooking her thumbs onto her harness. "Let me get out of it, first, at least."

"How do I do the thing?" Rich whimpered, tugging. "Brooke, how do I do the thing?"

"I've got it," she answered, gently pushing his hand away and loosening the belt straps.

He pulled back his hand. "What do you want when it's off? I could finger you or... like, eat you ouuuut... Sorry, I think you literally fucked by brains out. Leave a message after the beep. _Beeeeep_."

Brooke grinned proudly, wiggling out of the toy and tossing it aside. "Feel like eating out today, Richie?" she chuckled.

"Hell yeah. All I can eat buffet- C'mere. I feel like if I move, my ass'll break or... something. Take a seat." He patted his chin with a lazy grin.

"I'm kinda worried that I might suffocate you if I do that," she snickered, crawling forward towards him anyway.

"Dude. This is the one exception to my dying during sex rule. I'm one hundred percent for drowning in your pussy." 

"Oh, goodie." Brooke laughed, sitting comfortably so her thighs were on either side of his head.

"Whenever you're ready." Rich stuck his tongue out.

"Mhmm..." Brooke wet her lips and pressed herself down onto him with a shuddery sigh, lashes fluttering.

He held her hips, rubbing them gently as he smoothed his tongue over her. Rich nosed at her clit, starting to lap at her folds eagerly. Brooke gasped, covering her mouth to stifle a whimper and rocking down onto him. "Oh, my god."

Rich moved his tongue rapidly, sucking at her lips. He ground his tongue into her skin, staring at her. "Ohmy _god_ \- Don't look at me like that!" she giggled at him, biting down hard on her lower lip. She didn't look away from him, though.

He gave an exaggerated wink, sucking her lips gently before stroking her clit. " _Fuck_ ," she whimpered, curling her toes as she pushed down a bit harder.

Rich pulled her down closer, playing with the skin. Brooke gave a weak shout, trembling as she came hard. "Ohmygod-"

He hummed against her, licking her clean eagerly. Brooke whimpered lowly, still rocking her hips for a moment longer as she came down from her high.

Rich pulled back to catch his breath, lifting a hand to brush her clit slowly. "Heyyy," he said again with a smile. "Fuck, you taste good." 

She backed off so Rich could breathe, but couldn't help but lean toward his hand with trembling thighs. "Thanks," she breathed, biting her lip.

"Anytime," he murmured, pressing a warm kiss to her thigh.

Brooke smiled dumbly, rolling off of him with a sigh. "You're, like, the _best_ at that, you know?" she said, settling down beside him.

"What? Eating out? I could totally major in it if it was, like, a career path." Rich licked his lips, wrapping an arm around her with a chuckle.

"A plus," she replied, giggling. "I was thinking of branching out, though..."

"Yeah? That's chill. Go for it. But, hey- If you're looking for someone to peg, I'm your guy." He grinned. "Make sure to have fun with it. But, you know, safe, sane, consensual, legal fun. Yeah." 

"Great. We're all about SSCL here." Brooke nodded, playing with her hair. "Anyway." She stood up, beaming. "I have a shower to take. Wanna watch a movie after?" 

"You bet." 


End file.
